<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation: Just Pleasure by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950360">Sticky Situation: Just Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A workout between Silver Sable, Mockingbird, and Spider-Man gets very intense. First posted on my blog as a bonus smut scene on April 30th, 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation: Just Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 30th, 2019 .  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Just Pleasure(Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird and Silver Sablenova/Silver Sable)</b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p><b><br/></b>Leaning back against the wall in the gym, sitting down on a workout bench, Peter Parker groaned. Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird, wrapped her hand tightly around Peter’s freed cock and pumped it up and down.<br/><br/>“This workout is doing wonders for my arms,” Bobbi said with a little smirk while pumping Peter’s throbbing cock up and down.<br/><br/>Oh, yes, Peter could feel it. Feel the pleasure of Bobbi rubbing his cock while pumping him up and down. She dressed in a black sports bra and a pair of very tight spandex shorts. Bobbi’s toned body made Peter drool, in more ways than one. When Bobbi asked him to help her work out, Peter did not know what was coming.<br/><br/>And if Bobbi was not careful, Peter Parker would be the one coming. Bobbi jerked Peter’s thick tool up and down, sending a pulse of pleasure all the way down the manhood as she did fifty pumps with her right arm and then fifty pumps with her left hand. Every so often, Peter’s head just brushed closer to Bobbi’s mouth.<br/><br/>“And you started without me?”<br/><br/>Silver Sablenova appeared at the edge of the wall. Bobbi just smiled and motioned for Silver to come over to her.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, Spider-Man,” Silver said. “It’s not business...not this time...it’s pleasure...and I’m sure you can agree how pleasurable it could be.”<br/><br/>Silver wrapped her fingers around Peter’s throbbing hard erection and tugged on it. She tested to see how strong and durable it was.<br/><br/>“I think I’ll work my glutes, first,” Silver said.<br/><br/>Silver leaned on in and rubbed her yoga pants clad ass all over Peter’s throbbing cock. Peter decided to get a bit of a workout himself, taking ahold of Silver’s breasts and squeezing them. Silver moaned as Peter’s rock hard body and rock hard cock pushed up against him.<br/><br/>“You two ladies are going to be the death of me,” Peter groaned.<br/><br/>“Worse ways to go, stud,” Bobbi said with a wink. “And when you’re done with the equipment, I want another go.”<br/><br/>Silver finished working her ass all over Peter’s cock. He hardened and throbbed, pushing up against Silver’s rear entrance.  Silver pulled away and Bobbi already had pulled her pants down.<br/><br/>“As you know, I do squats in a different way,” Bobbi said.<br/><br/>“Oh, damn it, Bobbi,” Peter said.<br/><br/>Bobbi flashed a smile over her shoulder and climbed onto Peter. The young man had been pinned down with no where to go. Bobbi’s warm pussy lips pressed up against him as Bobbi leaned forward. The sports bra she wore showed some tantalizing cleavage and one which Peter had to keep his eyes on.<br/><br/>Jerking his cock between her pussy lips, Bobbi moved up and down. Peter worked his hands behind Bobbi and grabbed her ass as she bounced onto him.<br/><br/>“Work my butt, baby,” Bobbi purred from Peter’s fingers working into her tight ass when she rode the hell out of the web slinger.<br/><br/>Bobbi must have bounced up and down a hundred times on his cock. Thankfully, Peter had enough stamina to prevent himself from blowing inside of her. No matter how good it would feel to erupt inside of her nice, tight, snug pussy. With the walls just closing down and releasing him.<br/><br/>Silver watched, a deep smile on her face. The view of Spider-Man’s thick cock, pushing in between Mockingbird’s inviting pussy lips just made her drool in more ways than one.<br/><br/>“And he gets to work on his stamina as well.”<br/><br/>With one more squeeze, Bobbi finally released Peter from the prison of her pussy. Silver pulled off her shirt and revealed her firm, supple breasts. The beautiful silver-haired mercenary dropped to the ground and grabbed Peter’s throbbing hard cock before sliding it between her breasts. Silver wrapped her breasts against Peter’s cock and worked into her.<br/><br/>“Working those chest muscles,” Peter said.<br/><br/>“Oh, that looks like a good idea,” Bobbi said. “I might join you.”<br/><br/>Bobbi dropped down beside Silver and they wrapped their breasts around Peter’s pole. They worked it up and down with Peter’s stamina being tested and stretched to the outer boundaries. Oh, it would not take too much for Peter to erupt if these two lovely women were not careful. They kept working hard at him and making Peter groan the further he pushed up in between their nice, lovely, chests.<br/><br/>“Oooh, that’s the spot right there!” Peter groaned.<br/><br/>They finished with their breasts. Pulling back, Peter decided he would have a workout as well. He pushed Bobbi down onto the mat and spread her legs.<br/><br/>“Go ahead, nice long thrusts, big boy,” Bobbi said.<br/><br/>Peter groaned and worked his thigh muscles while burying inside of Bobbi.  He got quicker with his thrusts, but not too quick, as to not explode inside of her. Peter leaned all the way inside of her and smashed Bobbi onto her pussy just stretched out onto him and then clamped down onto Peter’s probing erection very hard.<br/><br/>“YES, YES, HARDER, DEEPER, FASTER!” Bobbi cried out for him.<br/><br/>Peter leaned into Bobbi and slapped his big balls down onto her warm thighs. The faster her rocked her body, the greater this was going to feel. Peter would not give up until he had been balls deep into Bobbi, without any place to go. And it was a good feeling, to have her very tight pussy wrapped around him and squeezing the life out of him. Peter leaned in, breathing in heavily with multiple hard thrusts.<br/><br/>“Go for it, big boy, fuck my brains out!” Bobbi practically cooed at him.<br/><br/>Peter did just that, thrusting away at Bobbi and stretching her pussy out. The faster Peter drove into her, the more his balls swelled up with pleasure. And boy, there was some nice pleasure just about ready to burst through him. Peter leaned into her, losing all pretext of the workout and just fucking Bobbi relentlessly.<br/><br/>It took a little bit before Bobbi ran out of gas and collapsed on the ground. Peter held onto her hips and pounded her until she had been a drooling, dripping, but still very pleased mess.<br/><br/>After pulling out, Silver took control of Peter’s cock and put it into her mouth. After sucking on it, Silver ran her tongue all the way over it.<br/><br/>A sexy older woman, playing with his cock and balls, and lavishing it with such pleasure, had been a very good feeling. Peter watched as Silver turned around and showed him her pussy. Peter did not need a second invitation because the first had been just as tantalizing. He leaned on in and shoved himself into Silver.<br/><br/>Silver moaned. Her young lover hit all of the right spots.<br/><br/>“We should...do this pleasure thing more often,” Silver said.<br/><br/>“I agree,” Peter said.<br/><br/>“Me too.”<br/><br/>Bobbi recovered and she felt a bit empty without Peter inside of her. While watching Spider Sable getting stuffed by Peter from behind felt really good, it was not the same. Peter really worked into her and made Bobbi long for the feel of his long, magnificent pussy tamer buried inside of her.<br/><br/>From behind, Peter felt a hand brush against his balls. Bobbi, who ground up against him, cupping him.<br/><br/>“You saucy little minx, you haven’t had enough?” Peter asked.<br/><br/>“Yes, I want more,” Bobbi said. “Please, Daddy, more.”<br/><br/>Bobbi stroked Peter’s throbbing balls. He picked up a steadier pace, driving himself almost all the way into Silver from behind. The way Bobbi toyed with him and also with Silver, made Peter think he might not last too much longer. Super-powered stamina only went so far before Peter had been finished.<br/><br/>After driving Silver to the breaking point, Peter spun around and pushed Bobbi onto her back. Bobbi spread her legs, need burning through her eyes. Peter held onto Bobbi’s hips and slammed his cock all the way inside of her body.<br/><br/>“Harder, harder, I want to think that your cock is still inside me for days, weeks, months,” Bobbi said.<br/><br/>Peter grabbed Bobbi’s ass while pushing all the way inside of her. The weight of the man’s balls slapped down onto Bobbi and Peter could feel a tension in him. While he thought holding back might buy a few more minutes, Bobbi’s banging body, fit and toned for several workouts increased.<br/><br/>Silver crawled over and practically stuck her ass into Peter’s face while she sunk down and allowed Bobbi to eat her out. Bobbi’s warm tongue hit all of the right spots.<br/><br/>“Damn, you two,” Peter said.<br/><br/>“Mmm, grab my ass as you fuck her tight pussy,” Silver said. “And maybe someday, you’ll be lucky to do more than grab it...defeat me in battle, and you can just web me up and take it.”<br/><br/>Oh Peter, had been more than tempted to do just that, the next time they crossed paths. He grabbed ahold of Silver’s ass and enjoyed how toned it felt in his hand. And Bobbi, oh Bobbi put the squeeze on him as well. Peter tried very hard not to lose it inside of her.<br/><br/>Bobbi made sure Peter remained inserted inside of her. Her tight stomach muscles would get a bit more swollen thanks to the fact Peter would dump buckets worth of his pent up release inside of her. She had been teasing him fo close to a week and now today, Bobbi would bask in the results of the teasing.<br/><br/>Having Silver here and licking her pussy, well that was just a tasty little bonus as far as Mockingbird thought.<br/><br/>The web slinger grunted and pushed into her. Bobbi sucked him in and also intended to suck his balls dry. A perfect end to a perfect series of workouts.<br/><br/>“Bobbi, I won’t be able to hold back.”<br/><br/>Precisely what she wanted, and Peter knew this, the moment he dumped his load into Bobbi. Her stomach swelled and her pussy overflowed. Peter touched her breasts while erupting inside of Bobbi’s tight pussy, leaving her body sweaty and reeking of sexual fluids.<br/><br/>Also, her face covered in Silver’s honey also added to a nice little after effect.<br/><br/>“Hope you have something left in the tank for me, hero,” Silver said.<br/><br/>Pulling back, the beautiful silver-haired mercenary crawled over, like a predator stalking her prey. Silver rubbed her ass against Peter’s crotch and her breasts all over his face.<br/><br/>Oh, Silver gave a pretty damn good argument for Peter to rise to the occasion. And no doubt, Bobbi, being the nympho she was, would not mind another couple of rounds.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>